


A Night To Remember

by andywriter98



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywriter98/pseuds/andywriter98
Summary: A Callanna one-shot. Set after their last scene in 'Queen Pin'.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Au.N: This is a M rated Callanna one-shot since it contains sexual content. Do not read any further if you don't feel comfortable with the topic.  
> I do not own the characters, they're the shows' writers intellectual property. I only own the story.  
> Since English is not my native language I already apologize for any possible mistakes or typos that may still exist.  
> Hope you enjoy and please review! This was quite a challenge to me and I'd love to know what you think of the result!

"Well, mission accomplished." Callen said with a tiring tone.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Anna replied before walking up to the couch and sitting down.

"You and me both." Callen agreed as he followed his girlfriend. He sat down on the couch next to her with a groan of relief. "Oh, no." Callen moaned and shook his head at the thought of this one last task they had to do before calling it a day. "We got to clean the guns."

Anna couldn't believe that and sighed in frustration.

"Now?" she tilted her head back. "Do we have to?"

"Hetty will kill us if we don't." Callen replied while looking at her.

Well, he was right, but she was hoping they could have some time for themselves after such a long and tiring day at work. Anna groaned and got up frustrated, even more than she was already, because there always seemed to be something interrupting them from enjoying some time alone. Callen noticed her mood change and immediately realized how much he wanted to be with her too. He reached for her hand and held it gently, stopping her from walking to the table to clean their guns.

"I think the guns can wait." The moment he said those words, Anna couldn't help but smile. He then softly pulled his girlfriend back onto the couch and put one of his arms around her shoulders, while looking into her eyes, and a soft whisper left his mouth. "But this can't." For one of the few times in his life, he decided to put his work aside for a bit and give some attention to his girlfriend. He wanted too, after all, and the wait they both dealt with during the whole day was pure torture.

His lips locked with hers in a slow, passionate and very much desired kiss, after the crazy day they had, and suddenly the tiredness their bodies were feeling was fading away as they progressively got involved in the moment. Callen gently made Anna rest her back against the couch, without breaking their kiss, and helped her turn to him a little bit. He then started to caress her right side all the way down to her tummy, while she'd do the same to the back of his head. Callen loved whenever she did that.

After some minutes, their kissing became more forceful and one of his hands moved to caress his girlfriend's waist, while the other remained on her back. His touch seemed to have pushed some kind of button in her brain judging by how she instantly reacted to it by lifting her right leg, allowing him to proceed with what he was doing.

Callen took that as a sign he could go further and held her leg to change their position into a more comfortable one for both, making her carefully lay on the couch this time, just like he had done at his place the night before.

Callen knelt on the couch in order to take his jacket off and Anna took advantage of that time to take hers off too. He then intertwined their legs and leaned down towards her, while he supported himself on his right elbow. In a quick motion, he held her right leg again and moved it to rest around his waist and his free hand ran over and down her body, touching her everywhere as his lips went back to hers.

The atmosphere around them was starting to heat up as their kisses went from passionate to filled with a hunger they had never felt before. After a couple of minutes, Anna reached for the hem of his t-shirt and urgently started to lift it until he let go of her lips and let her take it off his body, tossing it somewhere. She couldn't help but run her hands down his chest, allowing herself to feel his tanned and already hot skin under her fingers.

Anna looked back into his eyes, which were bluer than ever, and she could see the passion and desire they irradiated.

Before Callen was aware of his actions, his hands went for her waist and slid up, taking her top off quickly. He glued his lips to hers again, while he laid down against her, feeling her delicate skin against his torso and how the touch reignited the fire they had felt the night before. He was aching for her, and she desperately wanted to get lost in his arms.

"Callen…?" Anna called for him and he responded against her neck. "Are we secured?" Callen pulled his lips from her and looked up, with a questionable look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low raspy tone.

"Uhm… you know, the cameras in here and all." Anna couldn't help a shy smile and a chuckle from escaping her lips and Callen chuckled too as he lowered his head a little.

"I kind of forgot about those." he looked back at her and then down at their bodies, realizing that there was no going back. They were longing for each other and obviously couldn't wait until they got home to finish what they were continuing. "Alright." He sighed. "Uhm… There is a room upstairs, if you're okay with it. It's more comfortable than any sleeping bag." Callen told her as he lifted an eyebrow.

Anna giggled at his indirect way of saying there was a bed. She cupped his face and brought him to her lips, kissing him passionately. "I'm okay with anything." Anna confessed at his lips, after breaking the kiss.

Callen kissed her back in appreciation. "Would you pick up our clothing for me? I'm going to disable all the possible technology in here."

"Okay." They got up from the couch right away, not wanting to waste any further time.

Callen managed to disable all the cameras that were inside the boat house, as well as the sound system, and walked towards his girlfriend, who had picked up both their jackets and shirts and took her shoes off and was waiting for him half way up the stairs. He took his shoes off on his way to her and then picked up his clothes from her hand and wrapped his left arm around her back, pulling her close to his body. Callen looked into her eyes and then down at her lips, before brushing them with his, while he proceeded with walking the stairs that were left for them to get to the room and helping her do the same.

Once in the room, Callen closed the door and, in what can be described as a gentleman's move, he pulled Anna against it. Their lips soon reunited, tongues merging with each other, and they let their clothing fall on the floor. He then picked her up, holding her by her thighs, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands went to the back of his head.

With an arm around her back, Callen walked them to the side of the bed that was free and sat down with Anna on his lap. His hands went from her hips to her back and his fingers quickly undid the clasps of her bra, removing the straps off her shoulders, before he tossed it somewhere, not caring where it landed. He then pulled his lips from hers and, as Anna gave him more access, they went to her neck to leave some hot kisses there. Simultaneously, his hands automatically went from her hair, down to the back of her neck and forward until they reached her breasts, giving them a nice but gentle squeeze that made Anna moan. She was loving all the chills he was giving her so far.

Callen switched his lips' attention to the matter at hands, literally speaking, and swiped his tongue around and over both her ivory-colored breasts, teasing her nipples, one at a time, making her arch, throw her head back a little and run her fingers through his soft hair. Anna started to rock her hips against his, while she caressed his broad shoulders and back, and she felt _him_ harden forthwith.

With Anna on his lap still, he pushed himself on the bed and gently laid her on the sheet, before he adjusted a pillow underneath her head. She spread her legs a bit so he could kneel in between. Callen promptly began to explore her body entirely, kissing and caressing her everywhere. His hands wandered around her body, stroking her torso, squeezing her butt and touching both her arms and shoulders. He knew her curves quite well already by having observed her many times, but to get to run his hands and fingers over her naked body and feel her skin was something he had been looking forward to for a long time. She was gorgeous and felt incredibly nice under his hands.

When making his way down her body, Callen moved his hands down to undo her jeans right away. He lifted her butt a bit so he could shove them down her legs. After he left her with only one piece of underwear, Callen stopped for a moment and looked at her briefly, allowing himself to enjoy the sight of her.

Seconds after he moved to kiss her once again. He slowly and teasingly placed steamy kisses all over her chest and belly, nibbling on them gently, until he reached the place where her panties began, while Anna ran her fingers over his hair. His lips moved to caress her inner thighs, brushing closer to the place where she wanted him the most. Wherever he'd place his lips on seemed to be set on fire. His kisses sent heat waves through her whole body, her skin felt like it was burning from all the insane wonders he was doing to her and he hadn't even quite begun.

Anna's body was on fire, he could feel the heat radiating through every pore of her body that was showing him how much she wanted and needed him, and Callen was getting more aroused by the minute just by watching her like that under him. The more he studied and ran his eyes over her obviously in very good shape and almost completely naked body, the tighter his boxers and jeans felt for him. It was getting hard for him to keep himself inside his clothes for longer and she noticed it.

Nevertheless, he managed to handle the tightness. His lips moved from her thighs to kiss her mound of Venus, before he crawled up to her and lowered his hips to press into her. His girlfriend put a caring hand on the back of his head right away and pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into it as she felt him in between her legs. He was kissing her in a fiercely but gentle way, which made her moan even more, especially at the feel of his already very noticeable erection that not even the remaining of his clothes could stop her from enjoying. Callen was feeling too good in between her already, she couldn't wait to see more of his stunning body and to have him.

After a few minutes dry humping her, he resumed caressing each side of her body, which grew more familiar to him by the second. He went back to kissing her low belly, whilst his left hand traveled just a little south and rubbed her entrance through her panties. By the way his fingers got humid, he could undoubtedly tell she was as excited and ready for the upcoming event as he was.

He didn't take long to reach for the band of the last piece of clothing she was wearing and remove it, with Anna lifting her hips to help him do so. After he tossed it away, Callen laid on his elbow next to her and placed his right arm under her head to both support it and to give her a bigger sense of closeness between them. Anna's right hand instinctively flew to his head and she ran her fingers through his hair and then her nails over the back of his head, down to his shoulders, making him shiver.

Meanwhile, Callen's free hand moved down her chest and tummy teasingly slow, even though he had no intention of teasing her, at least not in that moment. When his hand reached _her_ , a lone finger went straightaway through her folds, carefully pressing over her heated core, before it met her most sensitive nerve ending, which was aching for his touch. Callen slowly rubbed it in circles, while his lips moved down to hers and kissed her passionately.

Soon enough he noticed a rush of wetness coming out of her and took the moment to carefully insert a finger inside her, now that her body had given him a sign that he could do so without hurting her too much. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Callen started moving his middle finger in an in-and-out motion delicately, while he kept eye contact with her. Eventually, the pleasure he was giving her made her throw her head back and bite her lips, and the view of her like that, arching because of him, almost at his mercy, was one of the hottest sights his ocean blue eyes had ever had the privilege to witness.

Not much time later, he added a second finger and heard her hiss at the now even bigger intrusion, since his fingers were considerably thick.

"You okay?" Callen whispered in her ear and she nodded positively.

"Just be gentle." She sighed. "It's been a while."

"I'm not planning on being anything else." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Anna felt herself shiver at the lovely promise he had just made to her and she pulled him in to her lips. She couldn't wait to see what he would give her within some minutes.

Callen broke their kiss and lowered his lips until they were at her breasts. While there he gave them the same attention from earlier. He kissed his way over them, one at a time, sucking on them a little this time, in order to make the movement of his fingers even more pleasurable to her. Callen kept on thrusting his fingers inside her for a few minutes, curling them a couple times to touch a spot inside her that no man had ever found before.

In response to his actions, Anna eventually started to rock her hips against his fingers, as he added a rotating pattern to their motion. His fingers kept on pushing her further, and she felt amazing around them.

In the meantime, Callen noticed her hands against his chest, making their way down to his jeans. Anna quickly loosened his belt and then opened the button and undid the zipper.

Before she tried to take his pants off, she moved her right hand inside them and squeezed him carefully through his boxers. It felt so amazing what she was doing already that he bit down on her nipple a bit hard when he felt her hand down there.

She couldn't quite believe how nicely sized he felt in her hand, she couldn't wait to touch him for real and see how _he_ looked. _He_ was quite hard already and begging to be freed from all that pressure. Anna stroked _him_ up and down a few times, feeling him squirm with pleasure in her hand and that invited her to move her thumb over his tip. Her actions made him close his eyes for a bit and he let out some low tone moans. Callen was loving how her hand moved on _him_ and how hot it felt, even through his boxers. She handled his member as if she had known it for years, she certainly knew what she was doing. That was making him wonder how nice the mild skin of her hand and other interesting parts of her body would feel around him. The thought alone was doing tricks to his mind and body.

Suddenly, she took her hand off his jeans and it took Callen a moment to recover from the surprise, before he looked up at her, almost whimpering at the loss of her hand on him and she could see the wanting of more on his eyes.

Without any further ado, Anna cupped his face and brought him to her lips, making him stop pleasuring her. Taking the upper hand, she rolled them over to get on top and strip the rest of his clothes off him so that she could work on his body.

Anna straddled him and moved one of her hands up his torso to stop at the nice and trimmed amount of hair in his chest. She couldn't help but run her fingers in between the thin and soft bits of hair before starting to kiss her way down his body. The lovely touch of her lips met every freckle and mark on his body, no matter how small and perhaps insignificant they were to Callen. She wanted to know and enjoy as much of his body as she could, and his scars weren't out of the equation.

Callen looked down and, with a hand behind his head, saw how affectionately she was kissing every single one of his scars in a way that it looked like she was connecting them in a thread. He couldn't deny how sweet it looked.

Her lips went for his nipples afterwards, nibbling on them a bit, and she noticed his left hand move some hair from her face and then he ran his fingers through it, gently massaging her head too.

A moment after, she looked down at him and, since his jeans were already undone, she could see _him_ against the fabric of his boxers. Her hands promptly went from caressing his sides to reach down to the band of his jeans and boxers. The way her fingers tickled his lower abdomen almost made him giggle, but he smirked instead just so he wouldn't possibly break the mood, while he watched her slowly kiss a path all the way down his tummy.

Anna proceeded to take the remaining of his clothes off. Callen noticed what she wanted to do and lifted his hips up a little to let her undress him.

In one swift move, Anna removed both his jeans and boxers and immediately heard him breathe a sigh of relief, as soon as all the tightness on him was gone. After throwing his clothes away, she took a few seconds to stare down at him and saw how nicely his erection was pressed against his abdomen. He looked amazing, all of him, completely naked, she thought to herself.

Seductively, her lips soon moved to his inner thighs, going all the way up to where his groin begins. She went up a bit more and placed some light kisses on his lower abdomen, licking him there once, and she could feel him becoming impatient, even more than he already was.

However, it was when she was millimeters away from reaching his length that he let out a low groan. Anna moved her hand down over _him_ , holding his penis, hot and heavy in her hand, and wrapped her hand around it, squeezing _him_ nicely. He felt her hand closing on his sex, caressing the very sensitive skin of its tip and he was sure he would be done right there if she kept on doing that.

She looked up and saw him with an arm resting above his head, which was turned back in the pillow. He must enjoy what is currently going on, she thought, judging by how visible his neck vein was and by how subtly his mouth was open, as well. And was it an erotic sight of him to have.

Anna wanted to pleasure him more and faster, and taste him as well, but she knew it probably wasn't the best idea, otherwise she wouldn't quite get what she wanted the most. So, she crawled up to him and kissed him hard. With no surprise, Callen kissed her back with just the same amount of desire as he held her hips.

Seconds later, his lips found their way to her neck, leaving steamy kisses on her pulse point, and Anna couldn't help but grind her hips against him, letting his sex go through her folds for the very first time.

The new sensation rushing through their veins and nerves got them moaning and groaning. Callen couldn't help but grip her left side fiercely but still gentle when the tip of his penis found her clit, rubbing on it exquisitely. Before he knew, he was moving his hands down her sides, all the way to her butt, letting his fingers caress every inch of skin they touched. His hands then cupped her bottom lightly in order to control her movements a little, while she was coating him with her juices, making the movements against him even more enjoyable.

The way their bodies were responding to her moves got them even more excited. It was almost getting the best of Callen, considering how ready and frustrated he already was.

Although they were enjoying the foreplay and the teasing very much, none could wait any longer for their bodies to merge together entirely. Anna was the one to make a move. She just couldn't take this foreplay anymore, she wanted and needed to feel all of him immediately.

"I need you" She lowered her lips towards his jaw, to kiss it, and the words that left her mouth were pleasing his acoustic senses in such an incredibly sexy and lovely way that it made _him_ twitch in between her folds.

Callen didn't need to be told twice. After all, he needed and wanted her too and with just as much avidity as she needed him.

With his right hand around her back, he gently turned them around in a quick move. Callen was now on top and more than ready to take their pleasure to its last stage. He knew Anna was as impatient as him in that moment, he could see and feel it in the way her hips were moving at their own will to get his to rub and grind against her.

It had been a while since he last had sex and he knew he missed the feeling of being connected like that. He also knew he needed the release after what had happened last night, just as much as Anna did. He's a man after all, and she's a woman after all, too, and both were lusting for each other. Moreover, he'd have time to have his way with her and enjoy her completely in some other occasion. Right now, their only goal was to get the release their bodies needed so much.

However, before their bodies could merge together, Callen quickly went for his wallet to pick a condom and, to his surprise, his girlfriend took it from his hand and rolled it down his length. God, how he loved whenever she had the initiative. He then pumped himself a couple times while kneeling in between her legs and he couldn't wrap his head around how hot she looked as she worked on herself, to get even more ready for him. She was desperate and so was he.

Once he was about to take that next step, he moved a bit forward, supporting himself on his right arm, which was placed right next to her head, and looked into her eyes as if he was searching for some sort of an answer, to which she replied by nodding her head positively. That was all the needed to proceed with his actions.

Callen was about to guide himself into her when he felt her hand on him, pumping him once. She wanted to make the honors herself and he totally agreed, mainly because he knew it would be easier for her to control his access inside her.

With one hand gripping his right arm lightly, Anna held his penis softly and guided him inside, slowly, as she progressively got used to his size. He was entering in her, silently, his eyes fixed on hers. She was welcoming him, oh, so perfectly. Her opening was pleasantly tight, but her skin and walls felt unbelievably soft and warm around his length. He did not go all the way in at first, even though he was longing to slide forward. Callen wanted to make sure she felt adjusted to him enough for him to carry on.

Anna had been afraid that he was too large, but Callen had prepared her so well for him that, when they were finally connected, she was completely relaxed.

When she felt accommodated to him enough to move, she started to rock her hips as a sign he could and should begin his movements, for her sake. Callen watched her as she silently begged for him and it felt amazing how he slid into her a bit more with every single thrust of hers.

In order to satisfy her wishes and his need as well, he started to move his hips in small circles to have her muscles relax completely. Callen soon added small back and forth movements, so that she would allow him to go deeper shortly. It didn't take long for his hips to pick up a slow but so wonderful pace as he thrust actively. He could feel her stretching to accommodate him and his breath suspended as he felt Anna's body opening under his.

Callen finally let himself all the way into her, it felt so heavenly that he paused for a few seconds, closed his eyes and licked his lips, letting her warmth encircle _him_ and a moan escaped his mouth.

Anna couldn't wrap her mind around how full and sexually content he was making her feel, as well as how his nice and appetizing warm length marvelously touched places in her she didn't even know she had.

Both kept moving their bodies in a perfect synchronized rhythm for a while. Callen would pull back and thrust inside her until he was completely in every time and she could feel _him_ stiffen even more as he continued with his steady thrusts.

He fitted so exquisitely good inside her. Callen couldn't help himself and looked down in between them, and there was no other more erotic sight than their bodies grinding together in search of pleasure. He leaned on his elbows, placing his hands on each side of her head, as his forehead rested against hers, his eyes looking deep into hers.

She registered every inch of his body in and on hers, feeling herself give him even more access. Callen felt himself go deeper with every thrust and she'd pull on him, keeping him in every time he pulled back, her walls grabbing him deliciously. He slid perfectly in and out of her.

Anna loved how their chest, tummy and pubis touched and rubbed so pleasantly and smoothly against one another as their hips grinded together, in perfect harmony. She also loved how satisfying it felt to run her hands up and down his arms and back, grabbing them softly meanwhile, and feel his strong muscles move under his skin.

They were drawn to each other like magnets, the heat and scent of their bodies radiating to their faces. His movements, well, their movements, weren't rapid not frantic, just pleasantly speedy, like a wonderful dance the universe had orchestrated for them to perform.

Callen's passion was unbelievable, both fierce and gentle. Anna was totally enclosed and wrapped about him.

Anna felt his sex reach a sweet spot in her once again, which, along with the sexy kisses he was placing all over her face and neck, caused her to start trembling a little under him. Callen was taken away from his emotions when he felt the tremor in Anna's body. He could hear her breathing become more labored.

In that very moment words were not needed. He may have not had it in a while, but he sure hadn't forgotten how it works. Callen could practically read what her body and mind were trying to tell him by the changes in her breathing pattern and on her facial expressions. He could tell by the spasms that she was getting close and closer by the minute. And he knew it would be it for her. So, he moved his lips from her neck to her lips and began to kiss her slow and passionately.

Meanwhile, Callen's lower body kept moving to give it all to her, in a fabulous slow-as-possible but so intense pace, just like he had set it from the very beginning. Somehow, he believed that speed allowed them to enjoy their bodies connected like that for a longer amount of time. And it also made the pleasure exchange way more intimate and meaningful, which was exactly what both were craving for a while.

To feel their bodies and minds getting ready to reach that final state of pleasure was very intense for both, so much that they eventually had to break the kiss in order to breath.

The way his hips moved was making wonders to her body and mind, she couldn't hold back the pleasure any longer.

In that short period of time that anticipated her orgasm, Callen wanted to raise on his arms to amplify his thrusts, but Anna wanted to feel him, his warm and sweaty skin, closer to her. She locked her legs around his waist, making him lay on her completely, and ran her fingers through his hair, whilst she caressed his shoulders and back with the other hand.

Callen was caught off guard by her will of having him closer but felt equally flattered. He held her head kindly with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other, before accelerating his hips just a bit.

His eyes wandered over her body, capturing every tiny detail and making mental notes about her and her reactions to his touches and all for future remembrance. Callen just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning and the way the sunset painted her face and chest beautifully with its soft colors had him in love.

He knew she was right there, he could see it by the way her eyes were closed and by how her head was thrown back on the pillow and feel it by the change of pressure and friction around _him_. That was when he ran his left hand on her torso, stopping by her breasts to give them a soft squeeze, which sent a shiver down her spine. Callen felt her respond to his actions when she opened for him just a bit more.

In the meantime, his hand proceeded its way down to the space in between them, where he reached for her most sensitive and aroused area and helped her get the most of her pleasure. Anna could almost see her mind go blank when she felt his fingers on her sex, rubbing it so nicely. She felt a giant earthquake in her whole body was ready to explode and she held onto him for dear life. The delightful pressure he was applying on her nub was sending her to heaven and the noises she was making sounded too lovely and erotic in Callen's ears. He was loving to have this kind of effect in her.

"Callen… I'm almost there." Anna managed to say under her heavy breathing, while she tried to keep eye contact with him.

"I know." He kissed the base of her neck. "Just let go. I want to feel you." The way his voice sounded so raspy when he said those words was enough to get her over the edge. He carried on with his movements, he was focused on kissing her cheeks, jaw and neck as well, and the chills, that were coming in waves, soon overtook her body, making her moan his name softly, so that only he could hear.

Anna tilted her head back as she felt the wave of heat radiating through her abdomen. Callen looked up at her briefly and enjoyed the sight he had right in front of him. Anna's flushed cheeks, her chest moving up and down rapidly because of her breathing, pieces of hair sticking to the sweat on her head and her lips swollen. That image would be engraved on his memory forever.

Callen felt her walls contract on him as she reached her climax, _she_ was squeezing him so deliciously that it caused a shock wave to be sent right to his abdomen.

Even if he tried to control himself to last some more seconds, he knew he would fail miserably. The astounding tightness she was offering him and the way she kept on touching his body made him feel too good and insanely aroused.

After regaining her breath a little and coming back to her senses, Anna looked at him, his eyes were stern and his mouth slightly opened. She noticed he was lost somewhere else and about to cross the edge, judging by how short his breath was, and she wanted to be as active as she possibly could. She continued to caress his back and shoulders, as well as his sides, and stroked his hair whilst she started to place some hot kisses on the corner of his mouth and then on the bit of skin right next to the bottom of his ear. She didn't know if he would like it or not, but she decided to take the risk and bit his earlobe carefully, while she gripped his butt to help him with his thrusts. For her surprise, he started to moan at her recent actions and his breathing became heavier.

Callen was just some seconds away from the release he had been looking for the entire day. Anna moved her hips up a little to meet his when she felt him accelerating his back and forth movements a bit more but without ever reach or come close to the frantic scale. Even after her orgasm, Anna got kind of aroused again by the intensity of his hips and by the whole scenario she had right in front of her. To see Callen completely lost in his thoughts like that and feeling so breathtakingly good inside her almost took the best she had, again.

He took her by surprise when he gently held her right leg, making her unlock her grip around his waist, and he put it over his left arm, so that he could fulfil his wish of sliding even deeper inside her, as deep as their anatomy allowed him to be.

Not even ten seconds after, the movement of his hips was no longer steady.

"Oh god…" A long silent moan escaped his mouth when the heat radiating from his abdomen went all the way down to his sex.

Besides being completely lost in the pleasure, Callen managed to hold Anna close to him and lowered his head to the right side of her neck, at the same time, to breathe in her scent, which was dazzling him.

His abdominal area contracted, and he felt himself throb inside of her as his body embraced the waves of pleasure from his magnificent orgasm, which clouded his thinking.

Anna didn't stop stroking his body. In fact, she only amplified her gestures and gently kissed his shoulder, while she closed one hand around his buttock again and soon was gifted with his moans and a long soft groan directly in her ear as he orgasmed.

His sounds were, without a doubt, the most titillating ones she had ever heard. They didn't sound like he was screaming out of his lungs, however. Even during sex, he remained as discreet as he normally was. He expressed his pleasure loud enough so only she could hear, and it was not about controlling himself and his emotions, it seemed to be more about him unconsciously wanting to keep everything between him and his lover.

Although Callen had a pretty intense finish, he maintained the motion of his hips, which were moving very slow in that moment so that he could ride out his orgasm, until he stopped unloading into the unfortunate barrier that still separated him from her, allowing his body to come down from its high.

Anna closed her arms firmly around him and was quite sure he wasn't aware of it, but the way he moved right then gave her another type of pleasure. She was enjoying that moment a lot. All her senses were being completely fulfilled by the sight of the man she was in love with feeling comfortable and intimate enough to lose his control like that.

Everything felt incredible in that moment, despite their broken selves.

Once their bodies had completely calmed down from their orgasms, Callen rose on his elbows a bit more and rested his forehead against hers, drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead, as his hands remained on each side of her face. He closed his eyes for a bit in order to process what had just happened and to let his breathing go back to normal. Anna couldn't help but hold his face in her hands and place some tender kisses on his lips. Both were exhausted but felt incredibly satisfied and happy.

Callen quickly opened his eyes to look into hers and moved his right hand to brush some strands of hair behind her ear. That hand then went to cup her cheek with care, and his thumb moved over the flushed bit of skin before he guided his lips to her forehead to kiss her there, with a kindness she had never seen nor felt before.

Suddenly, he started to move to pull out of her and lay on the mattress, but Anna tightened her legs around his waist to stop him from doing so. Callen was caught off guard once again but couldn't deny how nice it felt to be able to enjoy the comfortable and welcoming warmth that surrounded him for a couple more minutes. The sensation was too amazing to be put into words.

She moved one of her hands to caress his cheek, while the other was resting on his lower back, and looked deep into his eyes, without saying a word. Well, she wanted to, but she was so mesmerized that the words just didn't seem to come out. And she thought that maybe they would spook him a little, just like they were terrifying her, so she saved them for some other time. Anna thought it perhaps were her post-coital emotions speaking louder than they probably should.

The way Callen felt completely lost in her eyes in that instant scared the hell out of him. He felt terribly involved with her already, emotionally speaking.

Nevertheless, he lowered himself to place a passionate kiss on her lips to thank her for having had him. He supported the weight of his body on his arms, so that he wouldn't possibly crush her, considering how incredibly sensitive and tired they were.

In the meantime, Callen began to give her some "after care" attention.

Even though this was their first time together like this, Anna could tell he was pretty caring when it came to the process after making love. In all reality, he was caring throughout the whole moment and she couldn't deny she loved how nice it felt to have someone be so gentle and taking care of her, even though she was such an independent woman.

After a couple minutes of leaving soft kisses and touches all over Anna's torso to let her relax and allow her breathing to go back to normal, Callen got out of her as he kissed her once more, and Anna couldn't help but whimper a bit at the loss of him. He then removed the condom and got up for an instant to toss it in the trash can next to the door. Callen walked back to the bed and put the sheets over their naked bodies, before he laid on the mattress next to his girlfriend, with a tired but contented sigh.

Anna noticed how tired he was and how gorgeous he also looked in that exact moment, and she instantly stared at him only to feel herself falling even more. Like the special agent he is, Callen sensed he was being observed and soon enough caught her staring at him, all of him. His eyes followed her right hand as it moved down his tummy and under the sheet to touch _him_ once again, and it looked more romantic than sexual.

He shot a slight and tired smile at her gesture and noticed how her cheeks gained a little red tone to them after she realized he caught her looking. Anna couldn't help but giggle a little.

Despite being tired too, she thought it was only nice to give back the care Callen had shown her earlier, before he'd end up falling asleep. She wanted to, after all. She started by kissing the side of his chest she was facing. Anna then straddled him and continued her kissing all the way up to his shoulders and base of his neck, taking her time in each kiss, so that she could taste his salty skin and feel him shiver a little under her lips.

Soon enough, she felt his hands touch her legs, that were at his hand reach, and then and then noticed his fingers softly scratching over the back of her thighs, which made her shiver a little and she faced him. Almost instinctively, her lips lowered to meet his in a deep but slow kiss to which he fully responded. A brief thought about him touching her like that in order to get her to kiss him crossed her mind and she couldn't hold back the smile it generated on her lips. Somehow, she found it as sweet as it was cheeky, perhaps, but she liked the thought, anyways.

Anna pecked his lips a couple times before making her way down to give the same attention to all of his chest.

While there, she kissed over each one of his scars again as her right hand wandered over his tummy. Anna couldn't seem to be able to take her hands off him and he was very thankful for how much she was loving his body. No other woman had ever done that to him. Most, after sexual intercourse, would cuddle up to him until they fell asleep. Yet, with Anna that time was being very different. She was showing him a kind of appreciation he had never been given before.

She was loving the sensation of touching his body and feeling his strong muscles underneath his silken skin. His body was extremely attractive (like all of him was) and perfectly built for her liking, not too thick nor too skinny, just nicely sculpted for her hands and lips to wander over.

To have her there, giving him all that attention, made Callen feel as loved as never before. He was, in fact, mesmerized by all her actions.

After some time, Anna stopped what she was doing and sat on his legs to enjoy the sight of him like that, laid on bed completely naked with only the white sheet covering him up to the very beginning of his waist but not hiding his yet visible bulge. Her heart almost skipped a bit at how gorgeous he looked right there, his skin was shining a little due to the street's lampposts, whose light was illuminating the whole room.

The sight he had of her wasn't any less extraordinary. Callen could see the bits of wet hair on her forehead, her swollen lips and her entire body glistening from their previous actions so clearly, and he sure wanted to have more of that exact view soon, except with her on his lap.

Callen sat up and moved one arm around her waist to hold her close to him as his other hand caressed her cheek. Anna cuddled into his hand a little, letting him see a side of her he hadn't seen before - the side of a tough woman who craves for intimacy just as much as he does.

After some seconds he moved some pieces of hair behind her ear, taking advantage of the move to put his hand behind her head and slowly pull her in for a more caring and heartfelt "thank you" kiss.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Callen pecked her lips a couple times and then let himself lay back on the bed while taking his girlfriend with him. Anna promptly got off his lap, laid next to him under the sheet and moved closer to him, to cuddle to his chest and intertwine their legs. Callen immediately put his right arm around her and pulled her even closer to him, before he started to stroke her right arm affectionately.

He may had been a lone wolf for most of his life, but he knew how to enjoy intimacy when he was given it. And this time it had not been just about sex nor releasing the frustration he carried for almost an entire day. He looked down at her, she was resting her head on his chest, and he felt his heart heavy with a lot of emotions, it had been way more than just sex for him. In fact, he had made love to her from the very beginning and he was quite sure she knew it.

Before he was aware, the calming sound of the waves breaking beneath the boat house and the warmth of Anna's body on his were lullabying him, making him feel very tranquil. Callen felt his eyes heavy, they were closing themselves before he could even make sense of his body and minds' entrance in that heavy and long sleep stage, which he didn't experience many times in his life.

Anna noticed his hand had stopped moving on her arm and his heartbeat had slowed down, and she looked up at him to find him asleep, with his head towards her. She smiled at the sight, stopped the motion of her hand on his chest, so that she wouldn't wake him up, and unconsciously put it over the place where his heart was, only to gift herself with the calm pattern of his heartbeat. He looked too peaceful and relaxed, she wondered what was going through his mind in that moment, if there was anything at all.

It didn't take long for her to join him in that much-needed rest.

A few good hours of sleep had passed before the colors of dawn progressively spread through the room. It was around 7am when Callen felt himself wake up and noticed he wasn't home. That was when he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He stopped when he saw Anna lying on the bed with her back towards him, sleeping completely naked with only the thin sheet covering her hips and front. With an arm behind his head and a smirk on his lips, the memories from the previous night crossed his mind like a movie, while he was looking at her sleep so peacefully. It had been one of the most amazing nights of his life so far. Callen was pretty content that they were able to have a calm night of their own, without any interruptions this time, and also that they had taken that step in their relationship, in the first place.

The way their bodies exchanged their pleasure had felt strangely right, and not only physically speaking. He felt good and relaxed whenever he was with her and truth be told, she, unconsciously perhaps, had showed him just how much of a different woman she was. How she took care of him and loved his body after having made love was all he needed to acknowledge that, besides everything she did meanwhile. Callen felt his heart melt at the fact, and it was bothering him a little.

In order to clear his mind and save those thoughts for some other time, he moved closer to her, while trying his best not to wake her up, and then placed himself on his side behind her as he supported his weight on his right elbow. His eyes wandered over her silhouette and his free hand soon followed. He started running his fingers on her arm, touching it softly and very lightly whilst he lowered his lips to her shoulder and gently placed a warm kiss there. Soon after, his hand moved to rest on her belly.

Little did he know that even though she was asleep she was able to sense him there. To his surprise, Anna grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her chest, before wiggling her back towards him. Without any second thoughts, Callen moved even closer, spooning against her, and kissed her neck before laying completely on bed with the arm on which he was supporting himself earlier under his head.

If heaven is a place on earth as they say, then that right there was his heaven. The way their bodies fitted together like a perfect puzzle, both sexually and non-sexually, was too pleasing to him. Callen had never felt like that towards anyone. He was more in love with her than he cared to admit, but he hoped she knew. After all, he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, otherwise she wouldn't had loved him in the way she did the previous night.

Maybe one day he would be ready enough to confess the thoughts running through his mind to her, but in that very moment that warm and romantic embrace was all he wanted to have, it was all he needed to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Au.N: Thanks for taking your time to read this. Have a lovely day!


End file.
